The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding of the technologies or the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Face shields or visors are used in many industries, professions and/or fields (for example, the chemical, the medical, the construction, and the manufacturing fields) to protect a user's eyes and face from various hazards. A face shield or visor is typically supported upon a user's head by a headwear support system which may for example, include a headband, visor frame, or helmet, or another type of support system. During use, the face shield or visor is attached to be positioned in front of the user's face. In many support systems, the face shield or visor may pivot from, for example, a lowered (in-use) position to an upward (stowed) position.
A number of problems arise with current support systems including adjustment mechanisms to adjust the position of a face shield or visor. For example, such mechanisms may be overly complex and difficult to manufacture or operate. Often adjustment knobs are used which may become loose and/or disengaged from the remainder of the system, leading to lost elements and difficult reassembly tasks. Moreover, some adjustable mounting systems do not provide for smooth adjustment of position and/or adequate maintenance of a desired position.